Hidden Lineage
by ch1ll
Summary: Naruto leaves the village after defeating Pein looking for answers of his Hidden Lineage. Read to find out more! Pls do suggest the pairings! No harems will be considered, and only canon characters will be accepted! Btw i will try to update as much as possible! The cover page is done by me. I do not own Naruto nor Assassin's Creed. (UP FOR ADOPTION)
1. Aftermath

Chapter 1 - Aftermath

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.

Naruto stood reminiscing Nagato's final words to him when he initiated the jutsu that revived all the people he had killed during the invasion as he watched the paper tree slowly dispersing into thousands of pieces of paper...

Flashback

Nagato glanced at Naruto one last time with trembling hands as the jutsu drained him of his final reserves of his chakra, "Naruto... I know you descend from the Namikaze line... How do I know? Hehe... you could say I did my research. However you must know this, the Namikaze did not originate originally as 'Namikaze'. This is only a branch of a bigger lineage. And you must find the truth. Start searching from the libraries of Uzushi popogakure... that would give you a head start. But for now,... goodbye, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze..."

He let down Katsuyu (the slug), who said, "I know what you're thinking Naruto, and I'll give you one advice, go and search for the truth... it will do you good."

"Thanks Katsuyu,.. but what about Konoha and Baa-Chan? I still have a life there! I can't just leave them, can I?"

"Don't worry, I will inform you if there are any trouble coming to Konoha, besides the rest of your friends are there, they will be able to hold up."

"Okay, but how are you going back to Konoha?"

"Don't worry, my main body is still in Konoha, I can just disperse and all the info in me is all connected to my other bodies...I have informed Konoha of your advances, they are also expecting your return, but I'll settle things down... Have fun with your journey, Naruto!"

"Bye, and thank you again, Katsuyu"

With that, she disappeared with a plum of smoke. I guess I'll take a rest before starting my journey to Uzushio.

Back at Konoha

Katsuyu just informed Tsunade with Naruto's decision...

(A/N Yes...Tsunade in this story will have woken up before Katsuyu 'returned' )

"WHAT!!! How could he just leave! Pein may be dead but Akutsuki is still our there! Most importantly, he may still be injured!"

"Do not worry Tsunade-sama," Katsuyu replied, "He is fine, he needs to do this... it's for his own good..."

"Ugh... it seems that I can't do anything about it, huh. I just hope that gaki doesn't do anything stupid." Tsunade felt a headache rearing its ugly head... How am I going to explain this to the Rookie 10? He just came back from Mount Myoboku and now he's gone again. ~Sigh~ I can literally see the paperwork right in front of me right now... what about his status? Will he become a missing-nin? He might be only a Genin but is still a ninja. OH! Since he underwent Sage training, he is qualified to be the next Toad Sage! Oh Jiraiya... if only you saw him, you would've been so proud right now... Augh! Drive away the depressing thoughts! I'll take care of that later. I have more important work to do as Hokage... Oh right... The village is still in ruins, welp, I guess Yamato would take care of that.

Somewhere in the village, a Mokuton user sneezed.

"Mah, mah, Tenzou, are you getting sick by just building a whole street of houses?"

"I guess someone's just talking about me right now...HEY I TOLD YOU TO STOP USING THAT NAME!!!"

Hey readers! If you are reading this plz do vote and review if you liked it, and if you have any ideas for this story, pls do tell me!

But for now, Ja Ne! :)


	2. The Encounter

**Chapter 2 - The Encounter**

Naruto's POV

Ahhh, ~crack~ what a good night's sleep for a tree! I look around me as the sun was soon to rise over the skyline. I guess it's a good start to travel now, especially with the sun not beating on me. After taking one last look at Konoha's direction, I then decided to start my journey to Uzushiogakure.

Hahahaha

What's so funny Kyuubi?

(A/N In this fanfic Kyuubi and Naruto have already formed a friendship during the battle against Pein.)

Just when the village started to give you the attention you desired, you leave them?

This is for the best Kyuubi...even with Pein down, I don't think it's time to sit down and relax. Sure, with Nagato and Konan deserting Akaktsuki, it would have weakend in number, but your siblings are still in their hands...I fear something big is coming.

I agree, Kit. But Eight Tails is still in on "good" hands with Killer Bee.

Oh, yeah...talk to you later Kurama, the earlier I arrive in Uzu, the more time I have to train!

Few Hours Later

PHEW! THAT...WAS...WONDERFULLY...TIRING!

You know you didn't have to run with such speed right?

I wanted...to get here...as fast...as...I could...~wheeze~ At least the view looks great. It's really satisfying.

In front of him was a huge island, bigger than the size of Konoha, standing alone on a sea infested with whirlpools.

It really is beautiful, ne, Kurama?

Hn, beautiful for you but not beautiful for me. I used to stay away from this village as much as I could, knowing they would just seal me into some pathetic human.

Now you sound like that Uchiha-teme.

Just hurry up and go, gaki.

Hai, Oh great Kyuubi-sama!

Shut up and get going, brat.

In the Uzushiogakure Library

Third Person POV

"Man, there sure are a lot of books and scrolls in here! I bet no one has touched them for a century! Look at the dust...~sneeze~...GAH!! Annoying dust." He looked around the tall shelves of scrolls stacked neatly in their proper orders.

"Huh?"

Ne, Kurama did you feel that?

I did, kit. There's something behind that wall over there, more specifically, a vault.

A vault? It must contain something precious...Woah! Did you feel it again? It feels like its pulling me to that shelf! I hope it isn't a ghost!!!

Stupid brat, ghosts don't exist. Just follow that pulse and see where it leads you to.

And so he did. He continued to follow it until he was right in front of a desk. A button then seemed to glow on the right side of the table. Intrigued he went around it and studied the button. It had some sort of insignia shaped like an 'A' but without the dash in between, and he suddenly felt an urge to press it...click...

RUUMMMBBBBBLLLEEEEE

~sigh~ You never think before you act don't you kit.

And you told me to follow the feeling.

Hn...

Baka Kitsune.

A door shaped section of the stone wall in front of him started to slide down, while also 'magically' igniting the sets of torches, giving Naruto a descent view of a staircase leading underground.

"Wow" was all the 16-year old could say as he started to saunter down the newly lit pathway leading to a huge sort-of personal library

A Few Moments Later of Wandering Around

Naruto continued to stroll around until a gleam caught his eye. Hm? What's that? As he went to see what it was, it started to pulse at a faster rate as he moved in closer. Let's see what happens if I touch this!

Wait kit...

FLASH

A blinding stream of light lit up the whole room and weird symbols started to course around him with a golden light. This looks LIT! (pun intended) Suddenly a human form started to flash and he could start to make out a person with a grey coat a hood over his face. The unknown person started to walk to him and flashed him a ghost of a smile

"Ah, I have been waiting for your arrival Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

"EH? Who are you and how did you know my name?" Naruto shouted with an accusing finger pointing at the other person.

"I am your ancestor, Master of the Brotherhood of Assassins, you may know me as Ezio...Ezio Auditore da Firenze."

...YOU!


	3. The Call

**Chapter 3 - The Call**

A yellow streak could be seen streaming through the forest heading toward what one could make was a battlefield.

 _Come one, come on, come on! Faster..._

 **Slow down kit... you're already going at a stupidly fast rate. Don't just waste your energy by just making your way there.**

 _But they need me! The tree is already up, Madara is wreaking havoc and taking people's lives, my friends are there, and most importantly, I just sensed my father's chakra and Jiji's too!_

 **I know! Just dont waste too much energy.**

This young man here is Naruto, who has spent 2 years (2 years inside the vault, but outside, time was moving at a slower rate due to a special time seal made by Ezio. His body) training with his ancestor. (His age was fast forwarded to 18 even though everyone his age would still be 16 or 17.)

He could still remember the first time they started training after the much needed introduction and explanations that had to go through Naruto's thick skull...

Flashback

 _"So, when are we gonna start?" He asked excitedly._

 _"Now." Cam the answer_

 _"Yes!...uh wait. NOW!?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Well that's just great! I can go through everything you're gonna place in my path!"_

 _"Really? That's just perfect...real perfect." 'This boy doesn't know what he just got himself into.'_

 _3 vault hours later._

 _'I regret this'_

 _Naruto could be seen lying on the ground drenched in sweat._

 _"Can we pweeaase take a bweak..."_

 _"Sure. I've never met anyone who could take on my training for three hours since I was alive"_

 _"Yeah, yeah, glorified ghost..."_

 _"And for that insult you shall not have you're break. NOW GET UP LAZY ASS!"_

 _"WHAAAAAT!!!!"_

Flashback end

A smile slowly crept up his lips as he remembered the memories of all the times they trained, meditated, and specially when Ezio helped him and Kurama link together, no more gates to bar the nine-tails full power (pun intended).

He smiled sadly as he also remembered his mentor's parting words with him just a few hours ago...

Flashback

 _"My time is almost up Naruto, and your comrades are calling for you. I am afraid this is where we part."_

 _"...Thank you_ _Ezio-sensei_ _, for all the help you gave me, and even these ancient weapons that I still don't think I deserve of handling. I will stick close to the creed that our forefathers have laud out for us."_

 _"That is good to hear, young man." Ezio sagely smiled. "Now i shall induct you to the Creed."_

 _"Laa shay'a waqi'un moutlaq bale kouloun moumkine. The wisdom of our Creed is revealed through these words."_

 _"When other men blindly follow the truth, remember..."_

 _"Nothing is true."_

 _"While other men are limited by morality or law, remember..."_

 _"Everything is permitted."_

 _"We work in the dark to serve the light. We are Assassin's."_

 _"It is time, Naruto. In this modern age, we are not so literal as our ancestors, however, the seal is nonetheless permanent. Are you ready?"_

 _"I am, Mentor."_

 _Ezio then proceeded to take the molten ring from the fire and placed it on Naruto's right ring finger. He grimaced at first, feeling thr pain, but Kuramas chakra soon came and started healing the seared flesh._

 _"It is time for you to go now, Naruto. Remember all the teachings that I have given you. Stick to them and never forget them."_

 _"I promise, mentor. I can never forget all that you have taught me."_

 _"Farewell, Naruto Namikaze."_

 _"Good bye, Ezio Auditore...Recquiescat de Pace."_

Flashback end

Naruto has well matured in the past few vault years, his hair groeing to be exactly like his father's, and wasn't the once loud-mouthed brat that everyone knew. He was serious and was very analytical in battle, not letting his emotions drive what he does. Ezio really did a good job drilling it into his system.

As Naruto neared the smoking battlefield, he couldn't help but wonder what his friends would think of him.

He slowed down and stepped on the edge of the cliff and looked down spotting everyone watching the four hokages making the Four Crimson Ray Formation trapping the Juubi inside the barrier. He suddenly senses Sasuke's chakra and decides to not make a move first, masking his own chakra and letting his old rival jump into the battle scene.

Just as the Juubi tried to bijuudama its way out of the barrier and before the hokages decided to open the barriers, he finally decided it was time to cut in. And so he did...

Few second before with the Shinobi Alliance

"Ha! Look the barrier held!" Kiba barked (pun intended.

"That thing is amazing if it could keep it trapped!" Shikamaru stated.

"But where is the Ten-tails?"

The smoke cleared and revealed a slightly charred Juubi which growled, showing its indignation.

"Hm. Looks like the Ten-tails scorched itself!"

Everyone looked at the barrier, amazed by its power and durability.

Hashirama then proceeded to make Wood Clones to create four openings to the barrier.

"Where is Naruto?" Sasuke asked

"I really don't know! We sent him a scroll to Uzushiogakure, telling him of this and he didn't give us any reply whatsoever! I hope he comes back real soon..." _'Naruto, please come back soon...we need you now more than ever.'_

A loud crash resounded just right behind them, causing all of the Konoha 10, now 11 with Sasuke, to look behind them.

The dust soon cleared revealing a tall blonde that had a small smirk on his face. They didn't recognize him until he spoke in a darker voice than before.

"Am i too late? Sakura, Sasuke?"

"NARUTO?????"

 **Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the late update, but I have been very busy with the past month. Pls do give a review so that I can improve on stuff. No pairings decided yet too. You can suggest tho. I might not be able to update anytime soon, but I'll try! I will alsi need someone to help me with the Third Shinobi War fight section... I am actually very bad at writing. Am more of an artist than a writer. Haha... Welp, see you guys next time! (whenever that will be! :p)**


End file.
